Love is an Unpleasant Thing
by Tookietookietookie
Summary: Angelina Johnson has always loved Fred Weasley. Fred Weasley has always loved Angelina Johnson. They thought they were soulmates. The problem was that, George Weasley also loved Angelina. AJ/FW & AJ/GW
1. Hopelessly Tarnished

___**Angelina Johnson, 1994**_

___My eyes are muddy, my hair is muddy... even my laugh is a bit muddy._

As I lie here on the Quidditch Pitch, caked from head to toe in mud I cannot help but wonder what on earth led to this event occurring. This is more than a little out of character for me, being out on the Quidditch pitch in the middle of the night, playing around in the mud with Fred Weasley.

A pair of firm, strong, yet kind hands grab my shoulders and I force my eyes open and smile up at him, his large green eyes sparkling down me, his face equally as muddy as my own.

"You right there Johnson?" He asks, his red hair is now a muddy brown, I try hard to keep the smile off my face, but am unable to, for all my strength I cannot resist the charm of Fred Weasley.

"I was alright, until you tackled me off my broom and into the mud." I state, trying hard to keep up the wall until I'm sure that he feels something towards me, something similar to what I feel.

"I apologise, but it was too hard to resist, seeing you sitting there all clean and proper when there was so much glorious mud beneath you!" As he speaks his eyes light up with energy and he kneels above me and pulls me into sitting position, his arms firmly behind my back, and a large goofy smile on his face.

"Fred Weasley, you are a danger to society." I state firmly, he gives a small chuckle and with the back of his hand pushes some mud away from my face, or at least he attempts to, instead it smudges the large globule into a long streak, but in all honesty, I don't particularly mind.

His eyes stare into me, unblinking, unwavering. I begin to get flustered; it is almost like he is staring into my soul. I go to move, I feel naked and uncomfortable, I feel like I am no longer in control, and I, Angelina Johnson, Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, am always in control.

Fred holds me firmly in my place as I try to squirm away, and I look at him suspiciously, wondering what is going through that amazing, albeit crazy, mind of his. He cocks his head to the side slightly, and purses his lips obviously deep in thought; I cock my head like his and mock him.

A smile crosses his face, but it is not his normal large smile that I am so used to, something is different, obviously wrong, I just wish that he would tell me what it was. I decide to ask, despite having tackled me into the mud he is my friend, one of my best friends, and I care about him greatly.

"Is something wrong?" My voice is quiet even to my own ear's, it sounds soft and almost trembles, I don't really understand what is coming over me, but I know that it's something to do with just how close Fred Weasley is to me right now.

"Nothing's wrong Angie, except for a rather annoying lump of mud on your lips that's bugging the hell out of me." My eyes widen. So he _has_ been glancing at my lips this whole time... Just not in the way I thought. He laughs. I cannot believe he is laughing at me. I try once more to squirm and remove myself from the situation, but his strong muscular body has somehow secured me to the ground as he stops laughing and grins at me idiotically.

"Will you stop moving Angelina and just let me kiss you?" He asks bluntly, I cannot help but stare in shock at what he has just said to me. Out loud and in the open, no form of romance of any sort, just a blunt, almost annoyed statement. Were it not for the look in his eyes right now I would be very offended.

Suddenly, I feel his lips upon me own... I taste... mud. My first kiss with Fred Weasley and it tastes like gritty, dirty, Quidditch Pitch mud.

We both pull back and look at each other with confusion, trying to understand what we are feeling. Fred's green eyes are still slightly hooded and closed as he looks down at me with a strange, dream-like expression on his face.

My heart is beating, thudding loudly against my chest, thrilled that after almost six years of friendship Fred Weasley and I have kissed. Nevertheless, I regain my composure, as I spot a chance to regain control over the situation.

"You, Fred Weasley, taste like mud." We both look at each other for a long moment before bursting into laughter as we flop back in the mud. Fred digs his hand into the sloppy mess and raises it above me; I freeze and stare at him with wide eyes. I try to move but he is still on top of me so any chance of escape is futile,

"Don't. You. Dare." I say, ensuring that I speak slowly and loudly so that he has no excuse to not hear what I have said, the look of murder on my face should be enough to stop him in his tracks... Or at least it would be, if he were not Fred Weasley. For a moment he pauses, looks at me and then at the handful of mud, he bites his lip as he weighs up what he is going to do.

I see my chance and dig my fingers into the mud at my side, trying not to squirm as I feel the grits sink underneath my nails. Fred is still weighing up his choice, but I am more decisive and with a resolute amount of force I fling the large handful of mud into his face. Fred jumps back in shock and I take this opportunity to leap up, grab some more handfuls of mud and begin to run (or rather slip all over the place), throwing the handfuls back at him as I slip and slide, laughing whilst all the while being pelted with handfuls of mud.

In the end we limp into the great hall, up to Gryffindor Corridor, leaving a trail of mud behind us as a present for Filch, we even take the long routes just as an extra big surprise for him. Now, we pause in the common room smiling at each other like idiots, Fred grabs me forcefully, a serious expression on his face beneath all the mud,

"Angelina Johnson, you're a swell gal." He states in an over the top American accent, before sweeping me down in his arms for another, mud tinged kiss. He stands me up right and winks, before sauntering off towards his dormitory...

As I stare in the mirror, I realise that my eyes are muddy, my hair is muddy, and as I chuckle, I realise that even my laugh is a little bit muddy.


	2. Confessions of an Ugly Heart

**Chapter Two- **_Confessions of an Ugly Heart_

Angelina Johnson, 1995

"I like the smell of ear wax, you like the smell of leaf rot. Which one of us is odder?" Fred asks. What a question! Ear wax is, without a doubt much more disgusting than the smell of leaf rot.

"You are clearly odder Fred, I mean; does ear wax even have a smell? How would you even know that it has a smell?" I ask. We're lying in the Forbidden Forest, underneath a large tree. The forest is alive around us, but as we lay here on the rug, the remains of a romantic meal discarded in the wooden basket behind Fred, I can't help but feel at one with the forest, it is so peaceful here, so beautiful and calm.

I flop back onto the rug and take a deep breath of the rotting leaves, the smell is beautiful and musky, and reminds me of forests when my father and I used to go for nature hikes when I was just a little girl.

"Of course ear wax has a smell," Fred says, continuing on with the conversation from before,

"If you say so Fred," I reply, my eyes shut as I allow myself to drift off into my imagination. I can feel Fred's eyes on me, so I gingerly open my left eye and look at him. He's leaning on his elbow, a cheeky smile on his face,

"What?" I ask cautiously, worried about what could possibly be making him smile like that, Fred chuckles and shakes his head, leaning forward to plant his lips gently on my forehead.

"Nothing, don't worry. It is just nice to see you here, looking so much more relaxed and happy than you have been at school recently, what with the Quidditch and everything," I go to say something but his finger is planted firmly across my lips, "but remember what I said, no discussing school or Quidditch out here, so ignore I ever mentioned it," he refuses to remove his fingers until I nod in agreement, and then he kisses me gently, pulling my body into his own rolling on top of me gently.

When he rolls off me, I snuggle into him, my head on his muscular chest, his strong arm holding me gently and lovingly as we lie in silence, enjoying the presence of the other person. I can hear his heart beating, strong and steady, his smell is comforting and as I lie here, I cannot think of any place in the world I would rather be, for the first time since my father's death I feel like the hole in my soul is slowly decreasing, healed by the caring love of Fred Weasley.

"Angie," he whispers into my ear softly, the warmth of his breath tickling my face and causing me to smile,

"Mmm," I reply thinking that whatever he says will be mushy nonsense, however; the long delay before he speaks signals to me that something is wrong. I roll my head to the side and open my eyes, worried. "What is it Fred?" I ask softly, playing gently with the edge of his jumper, he takes my hand and spreads it out, matching his much rather hand up against mine. As we sit in the mottled moon light looking at our hands I notice, that despite their differences, they fit together so perfectly. His hand is large and rough, and my long slender hand delicately fits into his effortlessly as though they were designed together, then there is the colour, his skin such a pale white and mine chocolate brown and smooth, as the fingers link together the colours swirl like a chocolate sundae or the petals on a pansy, and to me it looks perfect.

He isn't speaking, so I lay my head onto his chest once more, and breathe in my new favourite scent- it's manly and slightly sweaty and reminds me of Quidditch, but most of all it is Fred.

He is playing with my hair, gently rolling it around his fingers, murmuring sweet nothings into my ear, and making me feel that nothing could ever be wrong in the world.

I know that it is not so, what with all the things that have been happening these past few years. Although I do not really know the truth, I know that Harry Potter has led a life that none could be envious of, he has had to deal with evil far greater than I ever hope to witness. The Dark Lord has returned, the Ministry has taken control of the school, Umbridge is trying desperately to ruin Dumbledore and keep us all out of the way with her paranoid and controlling nature, and to top it all off, exams and such are looming.

"You want to know something Angie?" Fred asks, whispering softly into my ear, maybe this time he will actually tell me what it is he has attempted several times already tonight,

"Mmm, what is it Fred?" I ask softly, turning my head so that I'm looking directly into his sparkling mischievous eyes.

"I'm going to marry you one day," I search his eyes, determined to discover whether or not this is the truth, or whether this is a lie. There is no reason to lie, I soon realise, scolding myself for my lack of trust, and a smile creases my face so wide that it hurts.

"I bloody hope so Fred," I state with a giggle that I cannot contain, I hate acting like a love-struck teen, but in all honesty, it is what I am, although I've never stated it out loud. I glance at him, my lips pursed in thought, "does that mean you love me Fred?" I ask timidly, I've never said the word to anyone other than family, I've never had it said to me, I've never thought that I, Angelina, would be lucky enough at such a young age, to find someone whom I could love. Fred is looking at me as though I am an idiot, a large grin on his face as he shakes his head,

"You fool Angie, of course I love you," he states in a matter of fact tone, "if I weren't opposed to corniness I'd continue further, but I'm allergic to that soppy stuff." I grin wildly and laugh with a long sigh, almost a year of dating and finally I can admit my feelings fully without fear,

"I'm glad you love me Fred," I state with a serious expression, Fred nods, obviously waiting for something,

"Do you have anything you'd like to share Angie?" he asks, his face slightly reserved and fearful, I realise I haven't told him that I feel the same. Who would have thought that Fred could be so sensitive? I grin and kiss him softly,

"Ditto," Fred looks at me and lets out a chuckle,

"Ditto?" he asks in surprise, I nod,

"Ditto, I love you too, despite the fact that you are odd and like the smell of ear wax," I grin widely as Fred sweeps me up in a passionate embrace where I feel perfectly safe, and forget all the evil that is infecting the world.


	3. Distasteful Beginnings

**Chapter Three- **_Distasteful Beginnings_

___Fred Weasley, 1997_

I woke up this morning with a black eye. Somehow that seemed very fitting...for a Monday.

However, the method through which my black eye was achieved is definitely less than fitting. Had it been some Slytherin scum that had gotten a lucky shot in after I pranked him, it would be understandable, had it been a result of Umbridge, then it would have been expected, after all, the old bat is a sadistic bitch.

Had my black eye been the result of a prank, I would be laughing with respect whilst madly planning my revenge. The fact that my black eye is the result of George's anger is incomprehensible, and yet true.

To be totally honest I have no idea what happened, well that is not really honest at all, I know exactly what happened. I know what triggered it, and why it happened, it's just that I am in shock that it did happen.

I tenderly poke at the swelling with my wand, pondering how to remove it or at least make it less obvious, but staring at my reflection just reminds me of George, and the look of complete anger that had been on his face when he had taken the swing. The utter anger and contempt on his face makes me wonder if he was pretending that the face was his as well as mine, in order to kill two birds with one stone by inflicting such pain.

There is nothing I can do, I need to go see Madam Pomfrey and see what she can do about this thing, this reminder that my brother is not talking to me, and the reminder of the decision that I have to make...

I hate that everyone is staring at me, usually I enjoy it but this is a different kind of stare, and now they're whispering to each other as they glance at me, not wanting to make eye-contact. When I find him, George is going to be in so much trouble...

Oh no, it's Angelina. The cause of all my problems, maybe I can get past without her spotting—nope, she's seen me, she's coming this way, I'm doomed, goodbye life, this is it, my last show, my last scene, my life is about to end.

"FRED!" Yup, there's her voice, strong commanding, in control. Next will be the abuse about why I didn't turn up to our romantic rendezvous last night. Well Angie, as you can see, I had the shit beaten out of me by my brother.

"Are you alright? What happened? I've been so worried about you!" Oh Angie, why are you so kind and caring? You make this so much more difficult for me.

"Yeah, sorry about that, as you can see my face decided to run into a clenched fist," that is it; shake her off with some light humor so she doesn't think it's all that serious,

"I can see that. I'll walk with you to the Hospital Wing. Who did this to you Fred?" Oh great, sure, walk with me to the Hospital Wing, make all my troubles increase by tenfold,

"Thanks Angie, but I'm fine, how about you head up to breakfast?" Nope, there it is, the stubborn expression, forward set jaw, crossed arms and a look of pure determination... Merlin I love this girl.

"I want to know what happened Fred." That's it, it has been said she's coming with me whether I want her to or not now.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I know that this won't stop her from asking, but it'll throw her long enough for me to figure out how I'm going to say this to her without breaking her heart into a million pieces. I love her so much, why can life not be simple?

It's quiet as we walk towards the hospital wing, I can see the hurt etched in her face about the fact that I won't tell her what's going on. Oh Merlin I wish it was as simple as that! I hate my stupid family for raising me to value family loyalties. Most of all, I hate my damned twin brother.

"Can you at least tell me what it was about?" Her voice is so quiet and fragile, so unusual for her. It is hurting me to hear it sound so weak. I must be even more distant than I thought; Angelina does not hurt easily. That's one of the many things that I love about her, her strength of character. How I wish I could tell her the truth. Instead, I sniff uncomfortably like a coward and continue walking. All the while staring at the floor and ignoring her.

She's no longer beside me, she's stopped. I glance over my shoulder and see her standing there, silent tears rolling down her beautiful cheeks. I stop and bite my lip, watching her, wanting desperately to comfort her but not doing anything. Knowing that I have caused this pain is the worst feeling I have ever had. I wish I had never gotten into this mess in the first place.

"I'm sorry Angie, but it's complicated." I mutter, hoping that it will make her feel better but I know it will just hurt her some more,

"Of course Fred, of course, anything that is serious you refuse to discuss with me," I can see the fiery anger in her eyes as she attempts to rebuild the wall between us, "What am I to you? Just some Friday night fun?" her tears are streaming in torrents down her face now, and her words cut me like daggers of fire. I take a step towards her, wanting to hug her and tell her it is all okay. I want to apologise, but her hand is up and she's shaking her head, "don't bother Fred, its fine, it was all just a bit of fun," she mumbles weakly, trying hard to be stronger than she is, trying to make me see that she is fine without me, "we were better off as friends anyway, let's just forget that this, us, ever happened," she gives a weak smile before turning and walking away quickly.

I stand stock still; it is as though my feet are nailed to the floor. I cannot move. I feel empty inside; just full of unfilled space that used to belong wholly to Angie.

I don't want to return to the common room, I don't want to go to breakfast, and I don't want to go to the hospital wing, but it is the only place I can go without there being people around. I turn, finally regaining a little control over my numb body, and slowly make my way towards the hospital wing. I am fighting back the prickly tears that are burning my eyes the entire way.

"Fred?" Oh great, just what I need, there's George. I look up and see him standing there at the entrance to the hospital wing, just waiting for me. I turn to leave but he jogs forward and grabs my arm,

"Wait Fred, I need to talk to you." Again? Really? You don't think you caused enough problems and damage last time we spoke?

"What?" I say, keeping my voice sharp and short, filled with anger that I hope makes him squirm,

"I'm sorry about hitting you. That was out of line," he states cautiously, his body is tense and ready to leap out of the way if I choose to hit him. I'm too upset and exhausted to bother with physical pain.

"You think George?" I snap angrily, hoping that the words hurt. He looks down embarrassed, a red flush spreading across his pale face. He is obviously upset by what he has done and I take joy out of it, glad that he feels pain.

For a few moments I enjoy it, but now it's making me feel bad. How does he always do this to me? Being the quieter one of us, always in my shadow, the more emotional, the more fragile, why is it that I always feel so obliged to do everything for him, to make his life perfect?

"Look George its fine." I go to walk past him and he steps out of the way, a question on his lips that he dare not ask, no matter how much he wants to know the answer. The truth is, he doesn't have to ask, I know exactly what it is he wants to say,

"Angelina and I have broken up George," I glance sideways at him and sniff, knowing full well that is what he wants; after all, that's what he hit me over. All over a girl- over Angelina Johnson, the girl I love. The girl he loves... The girl we both love. I wish it were enough that she loved me, because Merlin, I was ready to marry her one day.


End file.
